


How to be Seduced by your Commanding Officer

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: All i can promise is that Thrawn will get to look Sexy TM, Cold Showers, Escort!Thrawn, Flirting, I just wanted to put Thrawn in sexy outfits, Karyn Faro is done with Pining Idiots, M/M, POV Eli Vanto, Pining, Possible Desk Sex, Seduction, Sparring, Thrawn learns that he is hot, Thrawn's Voice, possible rating increase, that Thing Thrawn Does With His Voice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: Thrawn is tasked with bringing down an illegal alien trading operation. His preferred tactic is subterfuge; although he ishardlyexperienced in playing the part of exotic alien escort.Or, Eli teaches Thrawn how to flirt, and falls for the same skill of seduction he helped create.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84





	How to be Seduced by your Commanding Officer

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to the Twitter Chiss GC, for sharing the thirst with me. This work is all their fault.

Eli Vanto was in a bad mood. 

Granted, it had been two days since he'd received the off-putting news, but that didn't lessen the blow. Besides, it was only today he would be consulting with Thrawn about it; and he was _not_ looking forward to Thrawn's innocent reaction to yet another political, undercutting appointment.

Thrawn was seated at his desk, surrounded by holos of a species he'd been studying for the past week. They looked like togrutas, but with sickly green skin and upturned noses. 

"I have our next assignment here, sir," he said, trying to school his expression as he set the file on Thrawn's desk. "Looks like the _Chimera_ will have to move out of the Esaga sector until this one's complete." 

Thrawn's eyes, for the first time, flickered up at him. 

"And is the move necessary or justified in your opinion, Commander?"

Eli sighed, sitting back in the chair across from Thrawn. "No. This is a mission that doesn't require an entire Star Destroyer. There's someone who wants you out of the sector so that they can move in and claim the glory of capturing the last of those pirates that _you_ hunted down." 

Thrawn's lip twitched, but Eli couldn't tell for certain if it was annoyance. Thrawn frowned upon the Empire's political sphere and its influence on the Navy－but there was often very little he could do about it. 

"I see. Judging by the mission specs you sent me before your arrival, I agree that the move is unnecessary." Thrawn raised a delicate eyebrow at the date on the file. "This assignment arrived two days ago." 

Eli didn't hesitate. He knew Thrawn trusted him, and would understand his reasoning. "It did. I didn't want to hand it over to you before doing my research. It's...ah, it's the kind of operation that requires research." 

Thrawn closed the file and fixed his glowing red gaze on Eli, steepling his fingers in front of him. 

"You are disturbed by what this mission could entail." 

Eli's fists clenched in his lap. "Yes." He forced himself to hold Thrawn's gaze, despite the blinding intensity of it. Normally, that gaze made him flush all over and stumble over his words a little; but right now he could afford none of that. He was about to try and talk Thrawn out of something he had undoubtedly already set his mind on. "I know what your plan is going to be. I'm here to ask you to reconsider. I've got in touch with a few alien contacts that the ISB has; they are willing to go in your place." 

"It is my mission, Eli," said Thrawn, his voice smooth and utterly disarming, and Eli swallowed thickly at the sound of his name in that voice. "I cannot pass it off to another being that I do not implicitly trust is competent for the task." 

Eli gritted his teeth. "Thrawn, listen to me. You don't have to do this. Not personally. And if you can't trust them to do it, fine. Let's not infiltrate the place. Let's take it head on." 

Thrawn's eyes flashed. "You would risk civilian deaths just to spare me from being the infiltrator?"

Eli exhaled heavily, feeling his gut clench. " _No."_ He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. We shouldn't turn it into a military operation. But this is the kind of work usually reserved for the ISB, and you're being asked to do it for bullshit reasons. It's just... _wrong_ that you have to personally sacrifice so much to do it!" 

"I do not consider it a personal sacrifice," Thrawn said quietly. 

Eli's throat felt dry. "You're going to pretend to be a－"

"An exotic alien escort, yes," Thrawn said dryly, the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips. "I do not consider the act beneath me, considering what is at stake. If I have been given this assignment, it is because no one else has risen up to it. If I were to pass it up, it would likely never be put into action." His eyes hardened. "And this underworld operation would be allowed to continue and ensnare more victims. The Empire cares little for non-humans, so we should consider ourselves fortunate that intervention is an option in the first place. An option that we are going to take." 

Eli lowered his gaze, feeling slightly foolish. Thrawn was right. The Empire didn't care about non-humans being exploited in such an inhumane fashion. If Thrawn passed it up, the mission would be forgotten. 

But at what cost to Thrawn himself? The Chiss were a proud people, and although Thrawn wasn't arrogant and didn't act like he was better than everyone else, he _did_ have an undeniable sense of pride. The Chiss of Lysatran legend would _never_ consent to even acting as someone's plaything. Did Thrawn know exactly what he was agreeing to?

Thrawn seemed to read his mind. "I am aware of what the mission could entail, Commander. I am also equipped to defend myself should the need arise, and I am not going without backup." 

Eli looked up sharply. 

Thrawn inclined his head. "If you are up to the task, Commander Vanto," he said in the smooth, alluring voice Eli had grown so familiar with, "I ask that you share all that your research covered, and instruct me in the act I will be playing."

  
  
  
  


_How had it come to this?_

Eli was no stranger to awkward situations. He'd been the cause of more than his fair share of them during his years as a cadet at Myomar, and Thrawn had definitely been the cause of most of the awkward situations he'd encountered in recent years. But _nothing_ could've prepared him for this one. 

The underworld group they were tasked with bringing down was a shady venture that dealt in the trading of _exotic aliens._ Their employees were little more than slaves, nonhumans bought from slavers the galaxy over and forced to serve their clients in whichever way they asked for. A significantly smaller number of aliens had some agency; but to be given the choice of refusing a client and making money of your own, one had to have a special relationship with the operation's showrunner. 

Which was just as disgusting, if you asked Eli. He didn't have the stomach for hearing about these types. The first time he flew a ship for his family business, his parents had handed him a map that red-lighted all the lanes frequently used by slavers. They were a very real danger even in a galaxy with a powerful Emperor and his feared naval forces. 

Thrawn was to infiltrate the establishment as one of these _voluntary_ workers, striking up a _friendship_ with the owner himself. He was a rare alien, one they'd probably never even heard about, and that alone was guaranteed to get him a place. From inside, Thrawn would learn what he could about the trade, and Eli would track every one of the establishment's contacts and patrons so they could dismantle the network itself, ensuring that nothing rose from the ashes once they burnt the place to the ground. 

At least, Eli wanted to burn it. Thrawn had a more subtle but effective idea for bringing the place down. And he didn't have a soft stomach. 

What he _did_ have were terrible acting skills. 

And doubly terrible flirting skills. 

"This is not working," muttered Eli, slumping in the chair at Thrawn's personal desk in his quarters. "You can't keep a perfectly neutral face when you talk to him. And your posture is still too _stiff._ Anyone could tell you're military." 

Thrawn frowned, crossing his arms regally at his chest. _Chiss pride,_ Eli thought bitterly. _I knew this wasn't going to work._

"What change to my posture do you suggest, Commander?" 

"Slouch a little," sniped Eli. "No, not like _that._ I mean－ugh. Okay, try this." 

Feeling like a fool, Eli got to his feet and attempted to emulate the posture he was talking about. He relaxed his shoulders (as much as he _could_ in these frustrating circumstances) and shifted his weight to one leg. Resolutely telling himself not to show his embarrassment, he put his hands on his hips and attempted an easy smile. He was sure it came out like a grimace. 

Thrawn studied his pose with intense scrutiny, making Eli feel more than a little self-conscious and idiotic under his gaze, holding the pose. 

"Well?" he demanded. "You going to give it a go?" 

Thrawn nodded, shifting into a mirror of Eli's pose. His shoulders were still too stiff, but surprisingly, he got the legs right. Hips cocked to one side, grip too tight but in the right place. 

"Okay, that's not half bad," said Eli, breaking his stance. "Stay like that. I'm going to fix a couple of things." 

"Alright," said Thrawn, his dead-serious expression in ridiculous contrast to his almost-casual posture. 

Eli came up from behind him, forcing himself to ignore how awkward it felt to put his weight on Thrawn's shoulders, coaxing the Chiss to relax them. But Thrawn was a dedicated learner, and only a few heartbeats later, he was standing in exactly the manner Eli had shown him. 

"This is good," he admitted. "Very good, actually. Can you do it again?" 

Thrawn nodded, breaking the pose and shifting easily back into it. Eli almost breathed out in relief. 

"Looks like the best way to go about this is demonstration." He settled back against the desk. "Can you keep that up while you walk?" 

Thrawn frowned. "How would I maintain this posture while I walk?" 

Eli rolled his eyes. "That is _not_ what I mean. Just...can you relax your shoulders while you walk?" 

Thrawn acquiesced, striding across the room with a cool air of grace. Not at all different to the way he usually walked. But _nothing_ befitting the role he was supposed to be playing. 

"You need to be more－" Eli winced. "You walk like someone important. I don't think you should do that, for this mission." 

"Agreed," said Thrawn gravely. "A demonstration, if you will?" 

Eli sighed. _He doesn't think you look stupid doing this,_ he reminded himself. _He just wants you to demonstrate. There's no judgment here. It's all in your head._

"Sure," Eli said tightly. "Uh...have you seen models on runways? You should do that, but toned down." 

Thrawn settled in the other chair. "Demonstrate for me what you mean, Eli."

Eli willed his blush to go down. For kriff's sake, Thrawn was just asking him to walk with a swagger. Nothing more. For no other reason besides the mission's requirements. 

Still, he felt very much on display under the Chiss's scrunitising gaze as he tried to cross the room with a saunter to his step. And he felt very idiotic. 

"I do not see the appeal."

Eli staggered on his walk back. "What?"

Thrawn gestured elegantly at his figure. "The way you walk normally is perfectly functional. I presume this way is supposed to ensure sexual appeal?" 

Eli felt his ears burn. _Oh, fuck it._ "Yeah?" 

"I do not see the sexual appeal in this." 

Eli scowled, trying to ignore the irrational hurt he felt at the comment. He already knew Thrawn didn't share his completely inappropriate attraction, but that didn't mean he wanted to _hear it._ "Well, maybe it's not your type, but it definitely _is_ for the guy you're trying to be friends with." 

"Walking as though you have been bitten in the posterior by a krayt snake?" 

Eli threw his arms in frustration. "Look, what do you even need me for? Just...search for holovids. I'm sure they'll do a better job of teaching you how to flirt!" 

"That will be unnecessary," said Thrawn coolly. "Furthermore, I trust your guidance. I simply do not understand the logic behind any of this." 

Eli sighed, dropping his shoulders as the fight left him. He waved a hand weakly in front of him. "Look, what do _you_ find attractive?" 

Thrawn raised an eyebrow at him, and Eli flushed, realizing what he'd just asked. Still, he refused to relent. There had to be _some_ way of explaining to Thrawn what he needed to do and why. "Well?" 

"You wish to know what I find attractive?" 

Eli gritted his teeth. "Yeah. Might be useful." 

Thrawn was silent a moment, before, unexpectedly, he actually answered the question without dodging it. "Intelligence is what I find most attractive, in general. As well as competence and adaptability, and spirit."

Eli sat down in his own chair, rubbing his temples. "I meant what you find _sexually_ attractive." It wasn't as if this situation could get any more embarrassing; he might as well go all the way. 

Thrawn cocked an eyebrow. "Does attraction towards another's character never translate to sexual attraction, in human cultures? I find that even a conventionally attractive individual is hardly appealing in one sense without the other." 

Eli stared at him, slack-jawed. His brain wasn't quite keeping up with what Thrawn was saying. 

"You mean you're...attracted to people who are intelligent and capable?"

"Obviously not _everyone_ who is intelligent and capable," said Thrawn. "I am merely answering your question as to what I find appealing."

_Do I fit the bill?_

Eli cursed at himself. _Shut up._

"So that's your type, then." 

"It is." Thrawn looked mildly amused. "I assume you wished to know so that I could emulate this persona for the mission's sake. However, from what our research has uncovered, I do not think that displaying intelligence or competence would win me any special favours with the owner."

Eli wrinkled his nose. "No, I suppose not." 

_Does he find me attractive? He's said that I'm more competent than anyone he knows－_

"Right," Eli said hastily, sitting up straight. "We'd better continue."

"You were showing me how to walk in a conventionally sexually attractive manner."

Eli scratched at the back of his head, a dash of colour touching his cheeks. "Yeah. But you're not convinced, huh." 

"Perhaps you were not demonstrating correctly?" 

Eli almost rolled his eyes. "Obviously I'm not _experienced_ in this, either. I don't have a habit of picking up people at bars, or anything."

Thrawn's eyes flashed, as if he'd received a sudden idea. "Then we must consult someone who does."

Eli's eyes widened. "What? _No,_ you don't want people to _know_ about this!" 

"It is only my most trusted crewmembers who are privy to the details of this mission," Thrawn pointed out. "We will only ask one of them." 

Eli was shaking his head furiously. "Thrawn. You are. Going undercover. As a fucking _prostitute._ You want the rest of the Empire knowing about it? Do you _realize_ what it'll do to your reputation?" 

"I am going undercover as an esc－"

" _Same difference!_ " 

The panicked volume of his voice gave Thrawn pause, and Eli had to stop to take a deep, long inhale and let it out through his nose. 

"Look," he all but pleaded. "I promise I'll do better at teaching you. In all honesty, I know enough. I was a Cadet at Myomar." Eli pinched his brow, composing himself. When he looked up again, Thrawn had a perfectly serene expression on his face, which was an encouraging sign, and he continued. "I think I know what the problem is. Could you try the same thing out of uniform?" 

The Chiss looked thoughtful. "Perhaps." He got to his feet gracefully, and started removing his tunic. 

"W-what?" Eli stuttered, his face heating. " _Now?_ " 

Thrawn paused, the sealing strip already half open. "Did you not mean now?" 

Eli huffed, turning around so he was facing the opposite direction. "A bit of warning would've been nice. Yeah, now." 

Thrawn stared at the back of his head for an uncountable number of seconds, before Eli started fidgeting, willing himself not to turn back around and ask. He didn't know _what_ the Chiss could read in him, but as long as he pretended he was unaware of the fact, he didn't have to confront the problem. 

Because Eli had a problem. A really _big_ problem. 

"I am prepared." 

He turned around, arms crossed tight over his chest as he tried to play off his embarrassment as frustration. Eli's brain momentarily sparked at the sight before him. 

Thrawn had stripped down to his thermals and switched out his white uniform trousers for a more casual pair. The fitted black tank top highlighted the muscles in his arms and the taut, agile strength of his body, while the standard-issue grey pants he'd chosen hugged his body in a decidedly _non-standard_ way. He was also barefoot, which was an odd sight, making him look a lot more like the Lieutenant he'd been at the Imperial Academy when he'd shared a quarters with Eli than the straight-laced Grand Admiral carrying a permanent air of authority. 

"Perfect," Eli squeaked. "I mean, that's good. It should help. You won't be going in there in your uniform, anyway."

"Yes," Thrawn agreed, gravely. "I have already procured clothing that will suit the mission, after studying the art of the sector." 

Eli cursed his own imagination for supplying images of what these _clothes_ would look like on the Chiss's finely-honed body, and reminded himself that Thrawn didn't have a _choice_ but to wear them. More was at stake here than his self-indulgent fantasies. 

"I think we should try a different approach." Eli walked to the opposite wall, putting a fair distance between them. "Okay, pretend I'm the showrunner. Approach me." 

Thrawn did, and while he wasn't holding his shoulders quite so stiffly anymore, his stride still radiated pride. Eli felt something burn low in his gut. _He_ was attracted to that, yes, but he wasn't the one Thrawn had to impress. 

"Start over. More casual." 

"It appears this will take more time than I anticipated," noted Thrawn, again crossing to the opposite wall. 

  
  
  


Two hours later, they'd made honestly more progress than Eli had hoped for. Thrawn had been able to adopt the mannerisms of the person he was pretending to be－ at least as far as walking like him, and brooding silently. Eli left his Admiral's quarters feeling exhausted and on edge in equal amounts. His body was vibrating with so much pent-up desire he couldn't act on, and he was fairly certain Thrawn _knew._ If Thrawn hadn't been aware of Eli's feelings before, he was now. 

It wasn't even the confident smuggler-esque mannerisms that made Eli want to rip that tank top off of him. No, in the middle of everything, it was the undeniably _Thrawn_ moments shining through that left him feeling painfully aroused. Like when the Chiss would frown and wonder at the logic behind something that really carried no logic at all, or when he'd raise a delicate eyebrow in question or half-smile in amusement at the instructions Eli gave him on how to _flirt,_ of all things－ that was what Eli couldn't get out of his head as he made his way back to his quarters. 

As soon as he was inside, he shrugged out of his uniform, kicked off his boots and made a beeline for his private 'fresher. 

_Tomorrow,_ somehow, he was going to have to show Thrawn how to do more than walk like a seductive alien escort. Eli already knew what the best way to go about that was. 

As the spray of the shower hit him and he leaned back against the wall, he allowed himself to drift off for a moment. As he'd tried so hard not to do during their lesson. 

He pictured glowing red eyes, a barely perceptible smirk, long cerulean fingers tracing up his bare skin. 

Thrawn's strong arms encircling him from behind, his breath hot in his ear, lips dragging along his shoulder where the water hit.

He wasn't ready for tomorrow. He most certainly shouldn't be thinking _this_ about his commanding officer in light of what he might be subjected to the next day. 

Eli bit his lip, flushing, unable to stop picturing a bigger hand than his own trail down between his legs. 

Everything about this, this mission, was wrong, but this was hardly the first time he'd done this, and Thrawn would never know. 

He had a _problem,_ alright. 

  
  



End file.
